Menurutmu Bagaimana?
by Harumi Shiba0068
Summary: Kiba yang merasa penasaran dengan hubungan SasuNaru,bertanya kepada teman-temannya. menurutmu mereka itu bagaimana?  " Aku mau Tanya, tapi jangan tertawa ya?, " Ino hanya mengangguk penasaran.  Summary aneh,author baru.RnR Please?


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuNaru,a little bit Shikakiba and Nejigaa

Genre : Humor/Romance

Rate : K+/T

Warning : Boyslove,Gaje,humor garing,ooc tingkat parah,fujoshi akut,cerita amburadul,pendek, dll. Oh ya, D.L.D.R. mohon diperhatikan warningnya.

MEENURUTMU BAGAIMANA?

Chea

Enjoy it

Koridor KIHS (Konoha Internasional High School)

Seorang pemuda berambut coklat berjalan di koridor dengan tampang kesal dan menggerutu, sebut saja dia Kiba. Hari ini sama dengan hari-hari sebelumnya, sangat menyebalkan,menurutnya. Bagaimana tidak, tadi waktu dia menginjakkan kaki di gerbang KIHS ini,dia sudah disuguhi pemandangan yang bisa membuat matanya sakit. Pemandangan yang secara di teliti ternyata gerombolan siswi-siswi perempuan yang membawa sesuatu yang mempunyai bentuk dan berwarna-warni ( sebut saja kado,susah amat) sedang berjejer-jejer di depan gerbang dengan tampang sumringah dan mencurigakan, membuat mood Kiba yang awalnya bagus menjadi rusak seketika. Semua siswa di KIHS tahu apa tujuan mereka dan untuk apa mereka ada di sana, Termasuk Kiba sendiri.

" Dasar cewek-cewek menyebalkan. Apa sih sebenarnya yang mereka pikirkan?apa mereka tidak bosan tiap pagi berdiri di gerbang seperti pagar betis begitu? " rutuk Kiba sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

" Kiba" panggil seseorang dari kejauhan. Dengan masih cemberut, pemuda berambut coklat tersebut membalikkan badannya dan melihat salah satu sahabatnya berambut merah bata, pacarnya Hyuuga Neji (gak penting tau) melangkah mendekatinya.

" Apa, Gaara?" Tanya kiba sengit,moodnya masih buruk ternyata. Pemuda berambut merah tadi memandang Kiba dengan ekspresi sedatar-datarnya.

" Kau kenapa lagi? Apa gara-gara mereka? " Tanya pemuda yang bernama Gaara tersebut.

" Yah,,,begitulah " jawab Kiba malas. Gaara yang menjadi lawan bicaranya hanya menghela nafas maklum.

" Sudahlah, gak ada gunanya kau marah-marah seperti ini " ucap Gaara sambil menepuk bahu Kiba pelan.

" Hey siapa yang marah Gaara, aku hanya kesal tau. " protes Kiba gak terima kemudian mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali diikuti Gaara menuju kelas mereka. Selama perjalanan menuju kelas, mereka hanya diam, bagaimana gak diem coba, di koridor yang mulai banyak siswa-siswi ini terdengar seperti pasar saja,sudah sedikit ramai dan gaduhnya bukan main. Padahal baru di koridor, apalagi nanti di

Kelas XII -2

Kelas yang ternyata unggulan ini sama ramainya dengan keadaan di koridor-koridor sekolah. Kiba dan Gaara yang memasuki kelas hanya bisa menghela nafas dan geleng-geleng kepala. Bagaimana tidak saudara-saudara, kelasnya kacau banget padahal masih pagi, ditambah belum pelajaran lagi, apanya yang kelas unggulan. Ha ahh hanya tuhan yang tau.

" Berisik seperti biasanya. " Komentar Kiba mendudukkan diri di bangkunya.

" Ini masih biasa Kiba, belum lagi pembuat onar datang. " seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang datang menghampiri Kiba.

" Kau benar, " Kiba berfikir sebentar,ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya semenjak dulu. Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan sahabatnya sendiri, tapi dia ragu untuk menanyakan hal ini. Tapi, apa boleh buat dia sudah gak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi.

' Aku penasaran, Sudah lama ingin aku tanyakan pada Ino. ' inner Kiba.

" Em...Ino " Panggil Kiba ragu.

" Ya, Kiba. Ada apa? " Ino menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kiba yang ternyata berada di sampingnya.

" Aku mau Tanya, tapi jangan tertawa ya?, " Ino hanya mengangguk penasaran.

" Menurutmu emm SasuNaru itu, bagaimana?" setelah Kiba melontarkan pertanyaan ajaib itu semua aktivitas yang ada di kelas terhenti seketika (lebayy).Wew efek pertanyaan Kiba sungguh mencengangkan. Semua anak memandang Kiba seolah-olah dia adalah seorang ninja yang sering membawa anak anjing di kepalanya (lohh T_T). Kiba yang mendapat tatapan aneh dari teman-temannya langsung berkeringat dingin.

'Memangnya aku salah bicara ya?' batin Kiba yang mulai merasa bahwa dia sekarang seperti seorang terdakwa yang di tuduh mencuri kaos kaki(?).

Greekk

Pintu kelas di buka, semua anak yang ada di kelas langsung memandang ke arah pintu tersebut, takut-takut kalau guru yang mengajar pelajaran pertama berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tampang yang mengerikan(?) sambil membawa buku kecil berwarna orange yang-gak-tahu-apa-isinya- diiringi senyum yang mencurigakan. Ternyata perkiraan mereka salah, yang membuka pintu adalah obyek pembicaraan mereka sedari tadi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan SasuNaru,pasangan ter hot di KIHS.

" Ohayou... " Teriak sesosok pemuda berambut pirang,bermata biru, berkulit tan eksotis dengan senyum yang mempesona(kepanjangan) berkapasitas suara yang kelewat besar membuat semua anak menutup telinga mereka masing-masing termasuk pemuda yang berdiri di belakang si pelaku.

" jangan teriak Dobe, Telingaku sakit. " kata pemuda di belakangnya sambil menjitak kepala si tersangka tadi. Pemuda berambut spike,berwajah tampan,berkulit putih, datar, tanpa ekspresi, Uchiha Sasuke.

" Aduh duh, sakit Teme " Jerit si korban gak terima. Dia mengusap-ngusap kepalanya sambil menggembungkan pipinya kesal. * ah Kawaii...* Pemuda yang di panggil 'Teme' hanya memutar kedua bola mata hitamnya.

" Apa yang kalian lakukan, kenapa kalian mematung seperti itu ? " Tanya pemuda berambut pirang tadi, sebut saja Naruto, memandang teman-temannya dengan ekspresi heran. Mendengar seruan Naruto,semua anak langsung tersadar kemudian melanjutkan aktivitas yang sempat tertunda akibat kejadian tadi.

" Ada apa sih Teme ? " Naruto bertanya pada Sasuke,penasaran. Yang di Tanya hanya mengangkat bahu tidak peduli. Mereka berdua melangkah memasuki kelas dan menuju bangku yang berada di pojok kelas. Oke sekarang kembali ke Kiba dan Ino.

" Ki..Kiba kau..." suara ino tertahan. Dia mendekap mulutnya dan memandang Kiba dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

" A..a..apa " Kiba mulai tak enak perasaan.

" Kau... kau... hilang ingatan ya?" Tanya Ino yang mulai memasang ekspesi kaget yang tentu saja di buat-buat. Kiba yang mendengar pertanyaan konyol Ino melongo tidak pecaya. Dia mulai mempertanyakan kewarasan teman perempuannya itu.

" Kau gila ya, tentu saja " balas Kiba sebal.

" Habisnya kau mempertanyakan hal yang aneh sih, wajar kan aku bilang begitu? " Ino mulai tertawa cekikikan. Dasar cewek *kau juga cewek tahu*

" Aneh gimana sih, aku kan hanya penasaran. Kau tahu, mereka memiliki Fans dimana-mana terutama para gadis. Aku hanya ingin tahu saja, kau kan wakil Fansclub SasuNaru " Tanya Kiba panjang kali lebar. Ino yang mendengar pernyataan Kiba hanya tersenyum kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, Reaksi yang aneh.

" Kau mau tahu pendapatku? " Kiba hanya mengangguk antusias.

" Soalnya mereka itu serasi,cocok, pokoknya soulmate deh " balas Ino dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

" Hanya itu? Tidak ada yang lain? "

" Tentu saja ada. Lihat mereka " Ino mengisyaratkan Kiba untuk melihat pasangan sasunaru yang ada di belakang. Terlihat di sana, Naruto sedang ngambek sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, Sedangkan Sasuke mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap rambut Naruto lembut dengan senyum tulus terukir di bibirnya. Si pirang dengan cengiran lebar langsung memeluk Si raven erat. Kiba mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Ino kembali.

" Memangnya kenapa? " Ino yang mendengar ucapan Kiba juga mengalihkan pandangannya.

" Kau lihat, Sasuke tidak pernah tersenyum seperti itu kepada orang lain, hanya pada Naruto lah dia bersikap seperti itu. " Kiba hanya diam.

" Ino chan be benar, Kiba kun?" tiba-tiba Hinata datang dan ikut masuk dalam pembicaraan. Mereka berdua – Kiba dan Ino- memandang gadis bermata lavender itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Apa mereka tidak salah dengar? Hinata membenarkan ucapan Ino? What?

" Kalian berdua kenapa, Sasuke kun dan Naruto kun memang mesra kok " Hinata berkata pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Kiba dan Ino langsung tersadar mendengar ucapan itu.

" Mesra darimana, mereka sering berantem kan, " Kiba mulai bingung sendiri.

" Itulah cara mereka mengungkapkan kasih sayang satu sama lain. Walapun begitu, mereka tidak bisa saling berjauhan. Kau tahu sendiri kan? Dimana ada Naruto di situ ada Sasuke." Jelas Ino.

" Mereka seperti langit dan bumi, api dan air, gelap dan terang, begitu bertolak belakang tapi mereka saling melengkapi, Kibakun?" Tambah Hinata dengan wajah yang memerah, malu.

" Sasuke itu dingin,cool, cuek, tapi di hadapan Naruto dia bisa berubah menjadi lembut, perhatian dan penuh kasih sayang, Itulah mengapa mereka terlihat begitu unik. " Ino menyelesaikan penjelasannya kemudian memandang Kiba yang terlihat seperti sedang berfikir.

" Pagi anak-anak " Sapaan dari guru bermasker sebut saja Kakashi-sensei, membuat gadis pirang itu mengurungkan niatnya yang ingin mengajak Kiba bicara lagi. Hinata, Ino dan Semua anak langsung bergegas ke bangku masing-masing dan duduk dengan tertib.

' Hemm... begitukah?tapi, Aku ingin dengar pendapat dari anak yang lain.' Inner Kiba yang ternyata saudara-saudara , sudah mulai terobsesi dengan masalahnya dasar Kiba.

" Kau kenapa, Kiba?" Tanya pemuda berambut nanas,Nara Shikamaru memandang pacarnya heran. Yup dia kekasihnya Kiba.

" ah Shika, gak apa-apa kok." Balas Kiba ringan sambil memandang papan tulis. Di sana terlihat Kakashi sedang menulis sesuatu. Shikamaru hanya menguap kemudian menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja,tidur.

Waktu istirahat

Seperti biasa, istirahat merupakan moment yang di tunggu-tunggu semua murid termasuk ke enam pemuda popular di KIHS ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan SasuNaru, NejiGaa, dan ShikaKiba. Mereka kini sedang berjalan beriringan menuju kantin, seperti anak-anak yang lain untuk makan tentunya, bukan ngamen lho *ngeh author gak nyambung*. Selama perjalanan, Kiba tidak henti-hentinya memandang ke arah pasangan sasunaru yang saat ini sedang bertengkar memepermasalahkan tentang gaya rambut(?) dengan tampang yang sulit dijelaskan. Membuat Gaara yang ada di sampingnya memandang sahabatnya itu curiga. Tapi yang namanya Gaara dia tidak ambil pusing. Setelah sampai di kantin, mereka mulai memesan makanan dan duduk di bangku yang kosong.

" Kenapa kau meminum jusku, Teme? " teriak Naruto kepada kekasihnya.

" Aku Cuma minta sedikit Dobe." balas Sasuke datar melanjutkan acara minum curiannya. Naruto hanya cemberut kemudian melanjutkan makan mie ramennya. Yang lain hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat pasangan tersebut, sudah biasa.

" Gaara chan, aku suapin ya" Neji mulai ancang-anncang menyuapi ukenya.

" Ogah ah " balas Gaara singkat.

" Ayolah... a a " pemuda berambut panjang itu masih ngotot juga.

" Berhenti Neji, kau memalukan " Wajah Gaara memerah karena malu. Gimana gak malu, semua anak di kantin memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi, ditambah ada yang nyiapin kamera lagi, buat apa coba...dasar.

" Aku ke toilet sebentar ya? " pamit Kiba pada teman-temannya. Dia melangkah keluar kantin dengan tergesa-gesa membuat yang lain heran.

" kenapa dia? " Tanya Neji pada yang lain, yang Cuma di tanggapi gelengan kepala dari teman-temannya.

Sasunaru

Tenyata saudara-saudara, Kiba tidak jadi ke toilet. Dia langsung berhenti, ketika mendengar pembicaraan sekelompok siswi yang sedang asyik bergosip ria. Dengan mengendap-endap dia bersembunyi di balik tembok, mendengarkan informasi dengan seksama.

" Hey.. menurutmu, mereka itu bagaimana?" terdengar suara seorang gadis bertanya pada temannya.

" Mereka pasangan fenomenal abad ini " Jawab gadis berambut merah sambil melihat selembar foto dengan seksama.

" Kau tahu, walaupun mereka bertolak belakang tapi mereka membutuhkan satu sama lain. Ingat tidak,waktu mereka bertengkar hebat dulu membuat KIHS gempar. Tapi, belum ada sehari udah baikan lagi. " balas temannya yang berambut coklat berkepang. Dia juga membawa banyak lembaran foto di tangan kanannya.

" Wahh... gak ada ruginya ternyata kita masuk fans club SasuNaru. Kita mendapatkan banyak foto-foto keren." Teriak seorang lagi yang berkacamata dengan kegirangan sambil melompat-lompat geje, sungguh berlebihan. Yang lain Cuma swetdrop termasuk Kiba yang lagi menguping.

" Tapi sayang ya, mereka tidak mau menerima kado dari kita. " gadis yang pertama bicara tadi, menghela nafas kecewa. Yang lain mengangguk menyetujui.

" Sasuke menolak sih, kalau Naruchan pasti mau, "

" Sasuke memang tidak suka di foto kan, Kita mengambil foto-foto ini aja, harus sembunyi-sembunyi biar gak ketahuan mereka. " balas gadis yang berambut merah tadi. Ooh ohh, terbongkar sudah adegan pertama cerita ini. Ternyata kejadian tadi pagi, mereka -para gadis-, sedang menunggu Sasunaru. Mereka membawa banyak sekali kado dengan tujuan diberikan (baca: nyogok) kepada pasangan tersebut. Yahh... sudah jelas kan, agar mereka berdua mau di foto sebanyak-banyaknya. Untuk apa? Tentu aja untuk di koleksi,tapi sayangnya usaha cewek-cewek itu selalu gagal, dasar fujoshi-fujoshi sinting.

" lihat, mereka sweet banget, " terlihat di foto yang ada di tangan gadis berambut coklat, adegan Sasuke yang sedang menggendong Naruto ala bridal style.

" Aku ingat dulu waktu Naruto sakit, Sasuke menjaganya di UKS dan mengantarkan dia pulang. Padahal dulu kan Sasuke ketua osis yang sibuk, Dia rela meninggalkan pekerjaannya demi Naruto "

" iyaa... memang hanya Naru chan yang bisa membuat prince Sasuke ooc " gadis yang berkaca mata berkata dengan mata berbinar-binar.

" Mereka memang tidak dapat di pisahkan ya? Seperti memang sudah di gariskan untuk bersatu." balas temannya yang lain.

Teng Tong (bel apaan ni, author edan)

" ahh sudah masuk, Ayo kembali ke kelas. Nanti pulang sekolah ada pertemuan club kan? " Kiba yang sejak tadi menguping langsung buru-buru pergi sebelum ketahuan.

" iya... kata ketua Sakura, ada persiapan buat SasuNaru day yang akan datang sebentar lagi." temannya yang lain menimpali. Mereka ber empat berjalan menuju kelas sambil mengobrol seputar Sasunaru. Memang dahsyat pasangan ini, di bicarakan banyak orang.

Kelas XII 2

" Kau darimana saja Kiba? " Tanya Tenten heran melihat Kiba baru memasuki kelas, padahal bel sudah berbunyi 15 menit yang lalu.

" hehehe dari toilet" jawab Kiba singkat.

" Lho, Gak ada gurunya ya? " Lanjut Kiba ketika melihat tidak ada guru di kelasnya, Tenten menggeleng.

" Iruka sensei gak masuk hari ini,katanya sakit. " jawab gadis bercepol itu kalem. Kiba hanya ber oh ria kemudian melangkah menuju bangkunya. Dia mengamati seluruh kelas, sangat gaduh. Matanya beralih kearah Sasunaru yang lagi bertengkar seperti biasa.

' Mereka memang tidak bisa saling lepas, seperti ada benang yang mengikat mereka berdua' batin kiba lalu menghela nafas.

" jangan terlalu banyak menghela nafas, nanti kebahagiaanmu berkurang" komentar Shikamaru. Kiba memandangnya kemudian tertawa.

" hahahahahaha kau lucu Shika, " kata Kiba. Tapi tiba-tiba dia berhenti tertawa, dan memandang kekasihnya serius.

" Menurutmu, Sasuke dan Naruto itu bagaimana?" Shikamaru yang ditanya hanya menguap.

" Menurutmu sendiri bagaimana? " Tanya pemuda nanas itu balik. Kiba yang merasa kekasihnya itu tidak serius, merasa begitu kesal.

" Aku kan bertanya padamu,jangan Tanya balik" balas kiba ketus.

" memangnya kenapa kau Tanya seperti itu, tidak biasanya"

" Hanya ingin tahu pendapatmu saja. " Shikamaru menguap kemudian memandang Kiba tepat di matanya.

" Mereka itu, merepotkan , " jawab Shikamaru.

" Hah...? " Kiba cengok seketika.

" Walaupun merepotkan, tapi sekolah ini tak akan hidup tanpa adanya mereka berdua. Sudah aku mau istirahat " Shikamaru langsung meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja beserta tangannya,tidur. Kiba tambah cengok melihat aksi kekasihnya itu.

' yahh... juga tak akan berwarna tanpa mereka' tambah Kiba dalam hati, kemudian tersenyum lebar.

Pulang sekolah

" Nar, pulang bareng yuk. " Ajak Kiba pada teman pirangnya, dia melangkah mendekati sahabatnya itu bersama Gaara.

" ahh, maaf Kiba,Gaara, hari ini aku pulang bersama Teme, katanya bibi Mikoto ingin bertemu denganku" Jawab Naruto sambil membereskan buku-bukunya kemudian dimasukkan ke dalam tas.

" Kalian gak apa-apa kan? " Tanya Naruto merasa bersalah. Dia mulai menyampirkan tas ke bahunya.

" Tentu, gak masalah Naru." Jawab Gaara. Si pirang memberikan cengiran lebar kemudian berlari ke luar kelas sambil berteriak ' sampai jumpa' pada duo sahabatnya itu.

" Huft... aku heran, kenapa Sasuke bisa menyukai bocah berisik macam dia sih? " kata Kiba memulai pembicaraan ketika mereka berdua mulai melangkah meninggalan kelas. Gaara memberikan tatapan tajam pada Kiba karena tidak terima sahabat pirangnya di panggil berisik. Kiba hanya cengengesan.

" Aku juga heran, kenapa Naruto menyukai Sasuke yang notabene dingin dan tanpa ekspresi itu," balas Gaara. Kiba yang mendengar balesan pemuda berambut merah itu hanya berusaha menahan tawa.

' Dia kan juga termasuk dingin dan tanpa ekspresi' innernya.

" Naruto itu seperti matahari, menghangatkan setiap orang." lanjut Gaara lembut tapi datar.

" Dan Sasuke seperti es. Kenapa mereka bisa menjalin hubungan? Sungguh aneh. Jelas-jelas semua orang bilang mereka berbeda. " Kiba memasang muka heran.

" mungkin... jodoh. " kata Gaara sedikit kurang yakin.

" mungkin saja ." jawab temannya,ragu. Mereka berdua sampai di gerbang dan melangkah bersama-sama meninggalkan area sekolah.

E.N.D

Note : Hallo... author baru di sini,salam kenal...* bungkuk 90 derajat

ini adalah fic pertamaku setelah sekian lama menjadi silent reader. * terharu* terima kasih buat Viea-nitz dan UnniexX yang udah mau baca plus memberikan tanggapan dan komentar mereka sebelum fic ini di publish. Hehehehe I loph you pren * ditabok , oh ya buat Arisa Chikanatsu nih, aku udah publish ficnya, di baca n review oke. Awas ja kalau gak,,, * ngasah golok –ditampol

Langsung aja, aku butuh review,kritik, saran dll dari pembaca sekalian mengenai fic ini,dan utk para author2 lain aku butuh bimbingan, soalnya aku masih baru di sini... mohon bantuannya... Sankyu ^^ RnR please,,,,


End file.
